


Do you even like coffee?☕️

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Barista Shuichi, Café, Coffee Shops, College AU, Cute, Fluff, Kokichi doesn’t like caffeine, Maybe I’ll do a part 2, Meh, Multi, Sappy, Swearing, Tags to be added, barista, kaede is like Shuichi’s best friend, ships, the title would make more sense if I did a part 2, we don’t do any smexy stuff in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi Ouma never liked coffee, or any kind of caffeinated drink like coffee for that matter. So of course you can imagine how grumpy he was when his friends dragged him to the new cafe on his campus. Woah wait, who’s that cute barista?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Do you even like coffee?☕️

**Author's Note:**

> Look idk what I’m doing, I’m bored and made some cute Prompts I decided to put to use;; I’ll probably never post this but uh, I really wanna write a fanfic right now soooo,,,also this is a non despair college au and idk too much about colleges too so that might be a problem- oh well!! Also I might hav quite a few grammar mistakes here and everywhere since this was written like last year so-

Kokichi POV  
—————-

I really shouldn’t have went with them.. I guess it’s too late to back out right now though...They’re already outside of my dorm. God, I should’ve just lied about being busy or something..  
*Knock Knock*  
And..! There they are..

“Kokichi you fuckin’ rat!! Get your ass over here, you’ve been taking forever!!” I’m guessing that was the Miu.

“Yeah, kokichi! It won’t be that bad I promise! We even brought Kiibo so you won’t be bored!” And Miu’s girlfriend, Kaede...

I sigh to myself before I go and open the door. This better be worth interrupting my peaceful schedule.(that’s a lie) 

“Whaaaaat? Keeboy can’t even shoot lasers! How am I supposed to entertain myself with a robot that can only count beans?!” I pout as I walk through the doorway and kick the door shut behind me.

“HEY! That’s robophobic!” I hear Kiibo yell from behind them.

“Nishishi~!” I fake a giggle as we start heading downstairs and towards the new cafe. Maybe they’ll have panta....

——

We arrive at the cafe, and open the door to be greeted with chatter and quite a few people. I can already smell the heavy caffeine even though I’m not really paying attention. I’m busy bothering Kiibo but I soon see we are already seated down at a table.

I already saw they have soft drinks so I should be good for awhile, plus they’re sweets look hella tasty!

“Hi, my name is, Shuichi Saihara, and I’ll be taking your orders today—“ he was interrupted.

“Shuichi! Looks like we came at the right time!Haha, how are you?” Hmm? They know each other?

“K-k-Kaede!! How- wh..?! I-i.. guess I’m doing okay...” ..so they do know each other.

A huge grin plasters across my face. “Huh? Kaede is Saihara-chan your boyfriend or some—.....thing...” I finally turn towards his face. Holy shit. WHY IS HE SO CUTE?! 

He had pale gold eyes, and quite feminine eyelashes. As well as he had navy or kind of raven blue hair that was slightly messy but still quite tamed. His hair contrasted quite nicely with his pale white skin that was dusted with light blush.. The uniform he wore looked quite cute as well. It was a white button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a black apron with the mascot of the cafe printed on it, on top of his clothes.. god he was so cute....

“Kokichiii?? Are you okay??” I snap out of my gay thoughts to realize I’ve been staring at this charming boy.

“Of course I am! Y’know Kaede that’s some nice eye candy of a boyfriend you got there!! Why didn’t you introduce me to him sooner!?!” I plaster a big grin on my face and giggle, but in the corner of my eye I see shuichi’s face turn red in embarrassment.

“Kokichi you know I’m gay!! And taken!!” I giggle and set my hands behind my head. Shuichi blushes harder and looks away to hide his face of embarrassment.

“Y-yeah you fuckin’ r-r-rat!! K-kaede is taken b-b-by me!!!” Miu stutters in a flustered yet aggressive way.

“Awwww c’mon! I’m sure you guys are havin a threesome or something—-mmpff!!” I get muffled by Kiibo’s hand.  
He sends a glare in my direction, before turning back to shuichi.

“We apologize for him Saihara-kun.. Ouma is just a trouble maker...” Kiibo says as Miu and Kaede nod their head in agreement. I pout behind Kiibo’s hand.

“It-it’s fine.. anyway do you guys want to order yet, or are you still deciding?” Shuichi asks still looking a bit startled of the scene we just caused.

Kiibo takes his hand off my mouth. We all nod to signal that we were ready. Shuichi takes out his pen that was tucked behind his ear to start writing down our orders.

“Great..!! All right what would you like?” He starts at Kaede.

“I’ll have some milk tea..”

“I-I’ll have w-w-w-what she’s having..!!” I here Miu exclaim.

“I can’t...have anything...”

“Oh yeah I forgot that robots can’t even eat! Anyway,” I giggle out, then turn my head back to shuichi.

I change my tone of voice and put on a dull face. “I’ll have straight black coffee, dark and bitter like my soul.”

Shuichi looks taken back for a moment. I just grin and giggle. “Nishishi~! That was a lie! Anyway, I’ll have grape Panta and a chocolate croissant!!” 

“And maybe your phone number as well” I wink and wiggle my eyebrows, that earns me a glare from Kiibo and a cherry red Saihara-chan.

“Just ignore him Saihara-kun...” Kiibo talks to him like as if I wasn’t there.

“I—I’ll go get your guy’s stuff..” Shuichi states as he puts his pen in his pocket and walks off.

Hmmm...interesting.... I’m tuning out the chatter of Miu, Kaede, and Kiibo as I start staring off in shuichi’s direction. I’ll have too come here more often..

“Koookiichhhiiiiii~~!” I snap my head back to see Kaede with a cat-like smirking face. Oh no.

“Sooooooooooo~..” Kaede started.

“No.” I give her a death glare.

“Aww c’mon kokichi~! It was so obvious how in looooove you were with Shuichi~!!” She emphasizes the word love in a way that made me feel sick and hot..

“Look, I’m hella gay, and Saihara-chan is pretty hot, so of course I had to compliment him! That’s it, sorry to disappoint ya’!” I grin a fake grin and shrug hoping she’d fall for that.

Kaede gives me a skeptical look.

Shuichi POV  
—————-

I start heading towards Kaede’s dircetion, with the tray of their food balancing in my hands. Getting closer I see Kaede give Kokichi a skeptic kind of look.

I walk closer only to hear Kokichi talking.

“.....This is the first time I’ve ever met him, there’s no way I could just suddenly fall for a guy I don’t even know—! “

I feel my heart race, I know he’s probably not talking about me, so why is my heartbeating faster all of a sudden!?! I keep walking to their table, a bit slower this time though.

I arrive at their table to see them still chattering away. “S-sorry to interrupt, but here are your foods and drinks..!” 

They all turn to me. My face feels hotter, but I relax a bit when I see Kaede smile.

“No worries Shuichi! This talk was going nowhere anyway!” She says in a smile.

“Oh!! There’s the hottie of the hour!! Finally I was missing you soooooo much~!” I feel my face flush in heat so I turn my head to look at the tray and feet. God I must looks so weird right now..

I just decide to ignore him and set the stuff down. After I get all the stuff off the tray, I start trying to walk off, but the I feel someone grab my wrist.

I look to see who it was and see it was Kaede with a sinister kind of smirk on her face.... 

“Heyyyyyy Shu~? Doesn’t your shift end soon?” She let’s go of my hand and gives me a sickly sweet smile... This can’t be good...

I look over at the wall behind me to see that it was already”...it’s already an hour past my shift...” in the corner of my eye I see Kokichi’s face churn in confusion and concern.

“Shuichi!!!” Kaede yells out, concerned.

“I-I didn’t even realize..! Don’t be mad at me... Plus, There’s barely anyone else working right now...so I had to work a little longer...!” I stuttered out. This is embarrassing...

“Hmm... Well, there’s another barista isn’t there? And besides, you shouldn’t overwork yourself....” Her voice stern, she gives me a face that’s a mix of pouting and worrying.

“Well....I—“ I try to start but my mouth clamps shuts.. I can’t really object any of that...I was overworking myself a little more than I usually do...There is another barista that works with me that did came here around 30 minutes ago..

“That’s what I thought. Now go get changed out of your uniform and come hang with us!”Her expression changes into a warm and inviting yet energetic smile, I guess I can’t really deny her offer now... Even though I don’t really know any of her friends..

“Okay....” I reply and she smiles even brighter, if that’s even possible. I walk away and up to the counter to tell the other worker about finally getting off my shift. They seemed relieved that I finally noticed how long I was working and tell me to have fun. I walk into the the employees room and close the door behind me before heading to my small personal locker and unlocking it to get out my fresher clothes.

—————

After I got changed into my other set of clothes, which consisted of a dark cyan blue hoodie and fresh set of leggings, I put my uniform in my locker and grab my small black backpack that had a few patches and pins on them, then finally locking my locker back up, and getting out of the employees room, to go sit down with Kaede and her group of friends.

“Awww~! Saihara-chan looks even more cute without his uniform!!” Kokichi flirts. I feel my face get hot at the comment, I sigh a bit, but nonetheless I still sit next to him, since that was the only open spot, strangely.

We chat a for a few minutes and enjoy a few laughs before Kaede grows a smirk, the same smirk she gave me earlier. “OH NO!! We gotta go to that thing, Miu!! And your coming with us Kiibo!!”Kaede suddenly jumps up and shouts.

Miu and Kiibo looked confused and looked like they were about to say something, but Kaede grabbed their arms and pulled them up and bolted straight out the door while yelling “YOUR WELCOME KOKICHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!” And then they were out. Which left me and kokichi together. Alone. Oh no.

Kokichi POV  
——————-

Oh Atua no. I curse under my breath as the heat on my cheeks increase. Stupid Kaede.... Can’t she get a hint?! I’m not interested in him. I-i think at least... I don’t even know him that well—!

“Ouma-kun...?” My weird thoughts were interrupted by a small concerned flustered sort of voice.

“Are you okay? You had this kinda grim and yet frightening look on your face....It’s k-kinda scaring me hahaha...” I snap back into reality by Shuichi’s stuttering voice.

He has a cute laugh. “O-oh—!! I cut myself off quickly with a giggle.

“Nishishi~! I’ve just realized that I’ve got you all to myself now!! How lucky am I?!” I exclaim while I clap my hands together to emphasize my point of “excitement”.

“I-I mean I guess..” He gives me a nervous flustered smile. I feel my face warm up a bit at how adorable his smile was but I just end up laughing it off and changing the subject.

“Anyhow—!! How did you know my last name?! Are you a stalkerrrrrr, Saihara-chan??!” I drag out the word stalker to tease Saihara even more. Of course I know he isn’t but it was fun to see him so flustered!

His face flushes a different shade of red I don’t think I’ve seen before. “Nonono—!! That’s wrong! I just—assumed it was you last name because I heard the robot say it—!!Unless that was a random name, maybe a nickname, ” Saihara started to think out loud while mumbling his blush fading again.

“Ah! Sorry Ouma-Kun I got distracted” He stopped mumbling and started to blush furiously in embarrassment. Why is he so cute...?! 

————

We continue to talk, or, more like me just teasing and messing with Saihara-chan.  
But soon it’s already 9:00p.m... Two hours just talking to him.

“Heyhey, Saihara-chan—! I need to go, it’s already past my bedtime!! I had fun! I hope to see ya again soon—!!!” I exclaim as I get up to throw my trash away, and start heading towards the exit.

“Oh my... I didn’t notice, well, have a goodnight Ouma-kun..!” He have a small cute smile and a wave goodbye.

“Bye-Bye Saihara-channn!!” I wave and push open the door as I start walk out the exit with a big grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeee if I get good enough feedback I’ll post a part 2!! Also maybe u should check out my instas :3 theyre  
> @ pi.nkcourse  
> And  
> @ bluebbxy


End file.
